random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jesuses
is an animated television series produced by Lemonade Church Studios for The Steamed Clams Channel. The series follows the misadventures of a group of six Jesuses. The first episode aired in April 2018. The series is currently greenlit for three seasons. Plot synopsis Six different versions of Jesus Christ live together in a large apartment in a coastal town called Saint Anthony's Bay in New England or Maritime Canada. All six Jesuses work at the town's IHOP and enjoy hobbies such as gardening, watching Fat Dog Mendoza, battling the forces of evil, and saving souls from sin. Together with their friends, they spread God's love to all who are willing to receive it. Characters Main protagonists *'Jesus One' is the most compassionate Jesus. He is always trying to be helpful and solve others' problems. *'Jesus Two', also known as Sky Jesus, is the most rational Jesus. He can be a bit selfish at times, but he tries to do what's best for the group. *'Jesus Three' is the handy Jesus who loves to build things. *'Jesus Four', also known as Sun Jesus, is the most laid back Jesus. He plays bass in an alt-metal band and loves to paint. *'Jesus Five' is a Jesus with a passion for baking. *'Jesus Six' is the stoic one of the group with a grandiose sense of self. *'God' is the ultimate divine being and creator of the world. He is father to all the Jesuses, and he steps in when the Jesuses do some fuck shit. *'Darrell' is the Jesuses' robot coworker at IHOP. *'Jason' is the cool and collected manager of the IHOP. *'Fink' is also there. She is an aggressive, feisty, over-protective toddler-aged lab rat. Despite her cute appearance, she is somewhat manipulative, and will not hesitate to insult or rough up anybody in her direction. She also has a thing for mayhem and destruction, and is very attached to her boss. Aside from her malicious nature, she also has the personality of a typical small child. *'Luna' is God's pet that sometimes acts as the voice of reason for the Jesuses. Antagonists *'Satan', now known as Elodie from the season 2 finale and onward, was the original evil bad man of sin. She has an existential crisis in the season 2 finale and becomes good, effectively removing her role as the main antagonist of the series. *'Satan 2', previously known as Red Action, is a lesbian from the future who took over Satan's role as the evil bad man of sin. She often yells at people to fight her, despite the fact she almost has no reason to fight. She is often mistaken for the red power ranger. *'Enid '''is Satan 2's minion and girlfriend. The two go on joyrides often. *'Kludd', also known as '''Metal Beak '''and '''Satan 3', is the leader of the Pure Ones, a group of evil owls from the Tytonidae group of owls. He teams up with Satan 2 in the season 3 finale, before betraying her and becoming Satan 3, the evil bad man of sin. He was defeated by his brother Soren, letting Satan 2 become the evil bad man of sin again. *'Nyra '''is Kludd's savage mate. She flees along with Kludd after they are defeated. *'The Pure Ones''' are a group of evil owls from the Tytonidae group of owls(With exceptions being Tarn the Burrowing Owl and The Striga), led by Kludd and Nyra. Notable members are Stryker, Wortmore, Ginger, Vaygar, Tarn and Uklah(AKA Purity '''and '''92-01). All members flee after Kludd is defeated. *'Master Frown' is a Satanist atheist who lives in the apartment below the Jesuses and hates them with a burning passion. He moved to Saint Anthony's Bay from Frowntown after he was fired from being a Doom Lord. He listens to Satanic death metal and performs evil rituals in his apartment, much to the dismay of the Jesuses. *'Moon Snail' is a minor antagonist in the series. Due to his die-hard Atheism, he rarely chooses to follow . He isn't evil, at least, not enough to join Satan or believe her deceit, but he sure is a nuisance for the Jesuses. *'Flametail' is Moon Snail's boyfriend, and also a massive master of snark. *'Diana and Dian' are Satan's troublemaking sibling pets who often accompany her on her evil embarks. *'Guido' is a small poop-obsessed forklift who is a general nuisance for the Jesuses. *'Luea' is minor antagonist and Luna's rival. While she is somewhat evil, she isn't evil enough to join Satan. *'Breezepelt', the only child of Nightcloud and Crowfeather, is a Satanist atheist along with his mom. He hates the Jesuses, Crowfeather, and his half-siblings with a burning passion. *'Nightcould' is Crowfeather's second mate and the mother of Breezepelt. She is also a Satanist atheist. *'The Boss Baby' is another minion of Satan. He's a baby who is also a boss. *'Little Bits' is a small evil purple kitten who is a spy for Satan 2. Supporting characters *'Shannon' is Darrell's spoiled, born again-Christian sister. Unlike her brother, she does not work at the local IHOP, but looks after Fink (alongside the Jesuses) because Professor Venomous is on an eternal business trip. She makes her debut in "My Sister, the Satanist". *'Parappa Rappa' is an optimistic rapping dog who frequents the IHOP and is a good friend to the Jesuses. *'Matt Major' is Parappa's best friend who is also the bae daddy. *'Angie Yonaga' is a very spiritual and cheery teenager who is heavily involved in her religion, so much so to the point her life is almost entirely consumed by it. However, she follows a different kind of religion that is centered around the teachings of a god by the name of Atua. She is also titled the "Super High School Level Artist", but this could be fabricated, as whether or not she was truly an artist before receiving the title is unknown. She also uses words she made up herself, such as "bye-onara". *'Cool Guy' is the coolest guy around. He was the mayor of Saint Anthony's Bay until he was banished to Hell in "Re-Enter the Funk". *'Mr. Funk' is a funky-fresh dude who was once dead, but was brought back to life in "Re-Enter the Funk". He later became mayor of Saint Anthony's Bay. *'Brock' is a devout Christian who used to be Master Frown's roommate until Master Frown turned to Satanist atheism. He still tries to convince Master Frown to come back to the Lord. *'Crowfeather' was Nightcloud's mate and the father of Breezepelt and his half-siblings. Unlike Breezepelt and Nightcloud, he is a good Christian. He tries to convert Breezepelt and Nightcloud in the season one finale. *'Madi Shinx' is a Shinx with a curiousity and usually full of energy. *'Waldo' is basically Terence from Rubbadubbers as an Armaldo. He hates getting wet. *'Harold and Aldrea', an Infernape and a Torterra. *'Pinto Rappa' is Parappa's younger sister. In the episode “Pinto Becomes God”, she takes God’s place due to her super pure heart. *'Dr. Fox' is a brilliant scientist and inventor from the Unikingdom. She occasionally turns up in Saint Anthony's Bay by travelling through rifts in spacetime and does various sciencey things. *'Puppycorn' is an energetic, fun-loving, and kind blue unicorn-dog from the Unikingdom. In the episode "A Genuine Article", he follows Dr. Fox through a rift and winds up in Saint Anthony's Bay. He is chosen by God as an honorary Jesus due to his pure heart. *'Alex' is a male scottish fold Jewelpet who is one of Luna's friends. His best friend and lover is Brownie. He is logical and smart, but he sometimes goofs of with Brownie. He is also a bisexual, and is in a relationship with Brownie. *'Brownie' is a hedgehog Jewelpet and is Alex's best friend and lover. He is part of Luna's friend group. He is very hyper and loves to play. He is a bisexual, dating with Alex. *'Peridot '''is a papillon Jewelpet who likes to sing. She is part of Luna's friend group. Peridot is lively and full of energy ad is also nice. *'Amelie is a djungarian hamster Jewelpet that is part of Luna's friend group. She is very shy and loves peace. *'Ryl '''is a miniature pig Jewelpet who is part of Luna's friend group. She is fashionable and prideful, basically if Eliode was a Jewelpet. *'The Chaw of Chaws is a group of owls that fight for good. The members are Soren, Coryn, Gylfie, Twilight, Digger, Martin, Otulissa, Ruby '''and '''Eglantine. *'Ansi' is the landlord of the apartment the Jesuses live in, despite being only 10 years old. He worries about things a lot and is a self-described hypochondriac, and sometimes has trouble thinking things through. Despite all this, he's a quite rad dude. jesus1.png|Jesus One jesus2.png|Jesus Two jesus3.png|Jesus Three jesus4.png|Jesus Four jesus5.png|Jesus Five jesus6.png|Jesus Six Tumblr static cvz4ffg7pbwc4o8kk4g00ogkc.jpg|God Screen Shot 2018-01-23 at 4.17.53 PM.png|Darrell Wayside Jason.png|Jason Screen_Shot_2018-02-22_at_9.27.38_PM.png|Fink Luna from Jewelpet.jpg|Luna Elodie-1.png|Satan/Elodie Kludd1.png|Kludd/Satan 3 Nyra1.png|Nyra Pureones.png|The Pure Ones Master Frown.png|Master Frown Moon Snail in The Bunkest.png|Moon Snail 157 Typhlosion.gif|Flametail Diana from Jewelpet.jpg|Diana Dian from Jewelpet.jpg|Dian Guido.jpg|Guido Luea eating cookie.jpg|Luea Breezepelt Apprentice.png|Breezepelt Nightcloud Queen.png|Nightcloud Screen Shot 2018-04-01 at 3.54.31 PM.png|Shannon Parappa Rappa Line Sticker.png|Parappa the Rapper Angie Yonaga Danganronpa V3 Official English Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Angie Yonaga It's Cool Guy.png|Cool Guy It's Mr. Funk.png|Mr. Funk Brock.png|Brock 29091011_144278379737837_3226782498256060416_n.jpg|Enid She smile.png|Red Action/Satan 2 Crowfeather Deputy.png|Crowfeather Madi.png|Madi Shinx 348 Armaldo.gif|Waldo 392 Infernape.gif|Harold 389 Torterra.gif|Aldrea Dr fox cn image.png|Dr. Fox Puppycorn cn image.png|Puppycorn Soren in tyto forest2.png|Soren Coryn.jpg|Coryn Gylfie2.png|Glyfie Twi 0224.JPG|Twilight Bc04775f0c80b11d80f63bebf3cdcf48-1-.jpg|Digger Martin.jpg|Martin Ruby.gif|Ruby Otulissa259.JPG|Otulissa Eglantine.gif|Eglantine Screen Shot 2018-05-18 at 10.32.02 PM.png|Ansi Episodes Rules *Don't make the episodes too inappropriate; this is a Christian show, after all. *No changing premises of other created episodes unless everyone agrees on it. *Avoid repeating episode ideas. *Don't start plot arcs without the permission of users involved *Don't start another season until one season is entirely finished. If you want to discuss episode ideas, place them here. If the idea is not approved by anyone working on the show, then don't make the episode. Simple as that. *Don't start another episode until one episode is entirely finished. *Each season has twenty-six episodes. Season 1 #'"/IHOPE We Can Succeed (Pilot)/"': The Jesuses try to make their IHOP more popular than the rival Denny's across the street. #'"Fat Hog Mendoza"': The Jesuses fight over which episode of Fat Dog Mendoza to watch, but things get complicated when Satan shows up and does some fuck shit. #'"Runaway Darrell"': Darrell quits his job at IHOP, and the Jesuses have to convince him to come back. #'"Smonk Whead"': A bad drug man comes to town and tries to convince Darrell to try weed. Can the Jesuses keep Darrell on the side of good, or will he fall to the temptations of sin? #'"Jesus Six Messes Up"': When Jesus Six turns multiple things, including the entire Bay of Fundy into wine, God takes away all his Jesus powers. Now he must prove that he is responsible enough to get them back. #'"Guidon't"': Jesus Four's band gets a gig playing at a large venue, but Guido comes along with the intent of throwing a poopy party, so the other Jesuses have to keep Guido from ruining the concert. #'"Rad Rat"': In an attempt to fit in, Fink decides to be ‘hip with the kids’, and this ends up in flames as God tries to snap Fink out of her phase. #'"The Religious Road Trip"': The Jesuses, God, Darrell and Fink go on a road trip to promote their religious agenda and to help people convert to Christianity, but Satan tries to stop them. #'"My Sister, the Satanist"': Darrell attempts to convert his sister, Shannon (who is a devout Satanist Atheist), to Christianity. However, it's not as easy as he thinks it will be. #'"Let's Play House"': Shannon, Darrell and Fink have to put up with eachother while the Jesuses and the rest of the characters are away. #'"Sleepless Jesuses"': The Jesuses try to stay up all night without falling asleep. #'"The Ugly Truth"': Shannon wins tickets to take herself and a guest to a taping of her favorite TV show. She takes Fink to the taping, but the two of them learn and uncover a disturbing secret about it. #'"The Danish"': Jesus Five bakes a batch of magical danishes which he shares with all his friends, but Master Frown shows up and steals a danish for use in a satanic ritual. The Jesuses and their friends have to find a way to break into Master Frown's apartment and get the danish back before its power is used for evil. #'"Neighborhood Watch"': Fink attempts to catch Shannon and Darrell doing something shifty so she can rat them out to the cops. #'"Area 51 Comes to IHOP"': Satan fabricates a story about an alien invasion at IHOP. #'"The Pain of Words"': Fink accidentally hears Fat Dog Mendoza spoilers from one of the Jesuses. Calamity ensues. #'"The Great Schism on 201X"': The Jesuses' friends start arguing over which denomination of Christianity is truest to God's word, and the Jesuses try to figure out the answer themselves. #'"Godless Town"': Satan and her minion Master Frown take over the local Denny's and use it to turn their customers into Satanist atheists. The Jesuses have to find a way to convert them all back to Christianity and free the Denny's from Satan's reign. #"The Drought": When the Jesus' town suffers a drought, Waldo seems happy about this, knowing that he will not get splashed, until the lack of water makes him weak and dehydrated. Can the Jesuses hydrate Waldo? #'"Gyarados Attack!"': A Gyarados is rampaging through the Jesus' town, and they need to stop it before the town is completely destroyed. #'"The J Team"': After watching The A Team, the Jesuses decide to make a team inspired by it, but end up causing more harm than good. #'"Jason and the Jasons"': Jason, Guido and Jesus Five decide to make their own band, and put it before their more important priorities. #'"Now Your Circuits are Fried"': When a lightning storm takes place, Darrell is struck by it and it turns him into a Satanist atheist (similar to what happened to Shannon in Rad Likes Robots, except she didn't turn into a Satanist atheist). Can the Jesuses convert him back to Christianity or will he fall victim to Satan's regime? #'"We Love You, Jason"': Jason feels sad for an unexplanable reason, and everyone else tries to make him feel validated and happy again. #'"Rawr Means I Love You"': Shannon becomes a furry, and tries to keep it a secret, but Darrell ends up telling everyone. This angers Jesus One and Fink, and they, alongside Darrell try to make Shannon stop the sin she's committing. #'"Turbo Satanism"': Fink is accidentally turned into T.Fink by a worried Darrell, who is trying to calm her down after a nasty tantrum. This is executed poorly, as everyone learns that T.Fink is actually a Satanist atheist, unlike the real Fink. Can the gang change her back to normal? Season 2 #'"God Help Us All"': While Fink and Jesus Two are watching TV, the power goes out and a nasty storm takes place. When they notify the others, they do not know what to do and immediately call for God's help, but he is too busy to reciprocate their pleas. #'"La Mort est Inévitable"': Jesus One, Two and Four make their own silent noir film, titled "La Mort est Inévitable" (lit. "Death is Inevitable"). #'"When One Wall Shatters"': While the Jesuses are watching Fat Dog Mendoza, Jesus Six is angered when the characters break the fourth wall in the episode they are watching. This leads to him taking out his oddly specific rage on everyone else. #'"The Jesus with Two Guidos"': Jesus One accidentally uses his Jesus powers on Guido, leading the latter to have a clone of himself. Hilarity ensues. #'"Penguin Memorial Service"': Shannon mourns the shutdown of Club Penguin, which gives God to show her Club Penguin Rewritten. She immediately begins playing and enjoying it, but Satan shuts down all the running servers. #'"Confuzzled Arsonists"': Master Frown gives Satan the idea to commit arson on an abandoned schoolbus, but she ends up failing this task. Once again, hilarity ensues. #'"Kawaii Jesus Desuuu"': When Jesus Five gets so obsessed with Nyan Neko Sugar Girls that he gets lazy and emotional and loses his job, the other Jesuses have to get him back on the right track and help him get his job back. Unfortunately, while in his weak and depressed state, Five is susceptible to dangerous Satanic influences. #'"Run Devil Run"': When Satan's old friend, Enid, comes to town, the latter challenges a fight, which leads to Satan trying to back out and figure out how to turn an ancient wrong right. #'"Lemonade Stand"': Jesus Five sets up a lemonade stand with the intention of making more money, but he get stressed out when everyone else wants to work aside him. #'"Satan Herself Fucks Up"': One of Satan's rituals accidentally unleashes a demon who wishes to destroy the town. #'"Are You There, God? It's Me, Guido"': When the Jesuses are fed up with Guido's obsession with poopy, the latter turns to God for guidance and advice. #'"Boxmore Reunion"': Darrell and Shannon invite their siblings over. Hilarity ensues, again. #'"Cyberlying"': Shannon and Enid insist that cyberbullying is not real when Jesus Three ends up being cyberbullied. #'"Alternate History"': The Jesuses begin a trend of creating alternate timelines of world history, which gets so crazy that God has to intervene. #'"Seven's Heaven"': The Jesuses find out that there is a seventh Jesus in Heaven, but God does not want them to visit him. #'"Re-Enter the Funk"': One of the Jesuses accidentally resurrects Mr. Funk, and he's out for revenge on Cool Guy for murdering him many years ago. #'"Back to Jesus School"': God sees a particularly disturbing episode of Fat Dog Mendoza and thinks that the Jesuses have strayed from His path. #'"Camp Jesus"': The Jesuses, God, Darrell, Fink, and Shannon go on a camping trip together. The Jesuses ask God if Bigfoot is real, but God refuses to answer, so the Jesuses venture deep into the wilderness to look for Bigfoot. #'"Red Action Teaches Everyone About Christian Communism"': Red Action teaches everyone about Christian communism. #'"Little Sister Satanist"': Parappa's younger sister Pinto gets brainwashed by Satan and her minions, and she becomes a Satanist atheist. #'"Sh*t, Let's be Santa"': God is fed up with the hypercommercialized version of Christmas, so He has the Jesuses and friends put a stop to it and return the holiday to its former purpose. However, to do so, they need to destroy the megacorp Christmas, Inc., which is run by Satan herself. #'"Stranger Danger"': With the help of the Jesuses, Enid, PaRappa, Darrell and Angie make a home-made PSA about avoiding strangers. #'"Begone, Thots!"': The townsfolk get fed up with Satan coming around every week and wrecking shit, so they rally to get her kicked out for good. Unfortunately, they turn on the Jesuses, too. #'"You Has Become Catholic"': The Jesuses and the gang find an ancient relic that converts whoever looks directly at it to Christianity. Some of the Jesuses' friends want to use it to convert people, but the Jesuses find that immoral. #'"The Minecraft Episode"': The Jesuses try to become Minecraft YouTubers, and compete with Satan to see who can reach one million subscribers first and attain the raw divine power that is granted to all Minecraft YouTubers who reach said milestone. #'"The Big Switcharoo"': Satan has a existential crisis and becomes good, but someone else rises to take her place. Season 3 #'"The Brighter Side"': Satan, who is now known as Elodie, tries to get on the Jesuses' good side. #'"Pet Peeved"': When Jesus 3 brings home a small kitten named Little Bits, the others start to ignore Luna, so she, her friends, and (Surprisingly) Luea try to help her get rid of the evil kitten. #'"Film Rest"': The Jesuses enter the annual Saint Anthony's Bay Film Festival, but making a film is a lot harder than they initially thought. #'"A Genuine Article"': God notices that the Jesuses have gotten too worldly, so he finds the purest soul available and makes him an honorary Jesus. #'"Character Design"': Jesus Four feels ashamed of the terrible fursona he made during his teenage years that shows up every year around Easter time, so the Jesuses work together to design a new and improved Easter character for the world. #'"/Pinto Becomes God/"': Pinto becomes God for awhile when God takes a break from his job. #'"This Will Age Well"': The Jesuses and Satan 2 have a meme battle. #'”Jewel-Napped”': Satan 2 captures Luna and her friend group (with Luea) must save her. #'"When Life Turns you Turbo"': Satan 2 embarrasses Matt for his crush on Paula in front of everyone, and he gets so upset he becomes Turbo Matt and terrorizes the town. #'"/The Jesuses World Tour: The Journey Begins/"': The Jesuses and their friends get ready to go across the world to spread God’s love. Meanwhile, the Buddies fall under satanic influences. #'The Jesuses World Tour: California': The gang begins their trip in the strange land on the other side of the continent. #'"The Jesuses World Tour: Japan"': The gang hops across the Pacific to the place where the OG Jesus is said to have lived and died. #'"The Jesuses World Tour: China"': The gang visits China. #'"The Jesuses World Tour: Australia"': The gang visits Australia. #'"The Jesuses World Tour: Ethiopia"': The gang visits Ethiopia to support the local Copts. #'"The Jesuses World Tour: Germany"':The gang visits Germany and encounters strange neopagans. #'"The Jesuses World Tour: France"': The gang visits France. #'"The Jesuses World Tour: Chile"': The gang visits Chile. #'"The Jesuses World Tour: The Journey Ends"': The gang defeats Satan 2, saves the Buddies, and goes home. #'"/New Villains in Town/"': The Jesuses meet the cats of Slash's group, and try to defeat Slash, who wants to steal all the food for himself, and who is kidnapping others and keeping them hostage. #'"Game Drain"': The Jesuses and others get obsessed with a video game that was secretly made by Satan 2 to turn people into Satanist atheists. #'Unknown (Will be added in a later time)' #'Unknown (Will be added in a later time)' #'Unknown (Will be added in a later time)' #'"Get Ready For This"': God gets so agitated by everything terrible in the world that He becomes... T.God! #'"The New Danger"': Satan 2 teams up with a group of evil owls named the Pure Ones, and their leader Kludd betrays her and becomes the new evil bad man of sin, Satan 3. Can the Jesuses, God, Elodie, Satan 2, Enid, their allies and the Chaw of Chaws stop them? Category:Random-ness Media Category:Lemonade Church Studios Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Religion Category:Jesus Category:Pages by Tornadospeed Category:The Jesuses Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows